The New Prophecy
by Jynxisruler13
Summary: A prophesy is uncovered that tells everyone that Harry isn't the real savior of the wizarding world. Nobody believes this new prophesy, except 5 people. The prophesy talks of elementals and two enemy's. How will these 5 go about doing things? Who are the elementals of the prophesy? How do the death eaters tie in? Dumbledore bashing, Ron bashing, Harry bashing, lots of bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I found this on my computer and it was mostly finished, so I figured I would post it. It's not very long, but I think the plot is still pretty good.**

Severus Snape awoke with a start realizing that his left arm was burning and he was being summoned. He got out of bed, dressed quickly in his death eater attire, and apparated after grabbing his mask. It was times like these when he really wished Dumbledork had just left well enough alone and not contracted him into becoming his perfect spy.

Contrary to popular belief he didn't ever want to be a death eater but was forced into it due to Dumbledore 'seeing his true potential as a spy', Severus scoffed to himself; _yeah that's why, it certainly has nothing to do with the fact that you thought I was in love with my childhood friend or that I was in Slytherin with these people._ Sometimes he really just wanted to crush the old coots head in and run as far from Britten as possible.

By the time Severus was done musing to himself about killing the twinkle eyed bastard he had arrived at his destination. Looking through the crowd he pin pointed who were possible allies in the good, if he could only convince Dumbledore of it, and went over to his friends.

"Dolohov, Yaxley; any idea why we're here at this time of night?" Severus asked nodding politely to the two.

"No clue, why do you ask? Got a hot chick in your bed?" Dolohov asked mischievously, in reality he was hinting at his friend to see if his suspicions were correct. Antonin had a feeling Severus was a double spy and was just keeping quiet to see if anybody came to him, but he couldn't risk that chance by asking outright; Snape was rumored to be able to read your mind easier than the dark lord could.

"No but I do have hundreds of hormonal, teenage, idiots to teach in the morning, does that count?" Yaxley simply chuckled at his friends banter, he honestly wished there was a way out of this mess his family had put him in during the first go around. Antonin was about to reply when they all felt the presence of their 'Lord' and took to kneeling for their lives.

"Hello my faithful followers! Tonight I have a true wonder to tell you all. Potter's prophesy is a fake. A new prophesy was found, only tonight, that is far older and it negates Potter's involvement. Now, they will be releasing this news to the press tomorrow, as nobody can seem to figure out who it talks of, in fact we don't even know if it pertains to more than one person. I just wished to inform you all of this development, your free to leave when you see fit; the article will be printed in the morning edition of the Daily Prophet, read it and if you figure it out be sure to share." Voldemort told his followers and then disappeared again. People rose and left in favor of their beds, all except the three men who were stunned silent.

"So Potter is not his downfall..." Yaxley spoke for the first time.

"No shit, does this mean the whole kill Potter and his blood-traitor and mudblood friends thing will end?" Antonin asked seeming to forget himself, Severus smiled mentally _caught you_ he thought.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" Yaxley asked seeming overly interested "Planning on betraying our Lord for your own personal mission?" Severus now knew for sure both were not as loyal as they appeared, but also knew neither would ever admit it.

"No, of course not." Antonin told him _with just a hint of fear_ Severus thought.

"Well I should be going now, those dunderheads will certainly be up sometime before noon and I shouldn't be missed, otherwise my covers blown." The two men nodded once and Severus disapparated. He reappeared and went directly to the headmaster's office to give him the update, as was customary.

Around 7:30 Severus left feeling very annoyed that yet again the headmaster would not allow him to try to gain these new members.

Hermione woke around 7am and got ready for the day ahead. It was times like these that she really enjoyed being head girl and not having to share a room with her girly ex-roommates. However it was also one of those days where she wished Luna and her didn't need to keep their friendship a secret; truthfully the only reason she did was because Harry and Ron flipped at her for just talking to Luna one day and she found it would be best for all parties to remain oblivious.

It was Friday and that meant double potions with the Slytherins before lunch and charms with Hufflepuff after lunch. Oddly enough Hermione dreaded Charms more than she did potions today, she wasn't entirely sure she could handle Ron and Harry's constant complaining about Snape being the unfair, greasy git of the dungeons. She sighed and left her room for the great hall with thirty minutes before class so she could grab something quick and avoid the worst of the morning grumps.

Hermione took her customary seat beside Harry and across from Ron just in time for the mail to arrive. Although she hated the Daily Prophets propensity for gossip, she still had a subscription so she could keep up to date, seeing as Dumbledore chose to keep her in the dark. She picked up the paper, read the headline, and just about fainted from shock; Harry wasn't the chosen one. Seeming to realize that the whole student body had gone quiet and was glancing between Harry and the paper he decided to talk a look at Hermione's copy. He seemed to be in shock as well because he stole the paper, read it, and then shoved it to Ron who was looking angry.

"This is totally untrue! Voldemort must've bribed the editor to get this printed and to lower our guard! I mean it doesn't even make any sense!" Ron yelled outraged, that seemed to click in a few people's minds and everything quickly went back to normal, _even the teachers seemed to buy that explanation; including Dumbledore, but not Snape... strange._ Hermione thought surveying the hall. Luna caught her eye and made a gesture for her to read the article and meet her after classes in their usual place; the forbidden forest, near the thestrals. Hermione did as she was told and read the article.

 ** _Harry Potter: Not the Savior_**

 ** _It has come to the ministry's attention that the prophesy of one Mister Harry Potter is indeed a false one. The reason we say this is because we've uncovered another prophesy that_** ** _out dates_** ** __** ** _this one and says different. Unfortunately we have been unable to decipher what exactly this new prophesy means in regards to who it speaks of. This is why this prophesy is being made public, anyone who can figure out the meaning and person in the prophesy can report to the unspeakable department with their interpretation as soon as possible._**

 **"** **The Element is smart,**

 **They're stronger together than apart,**

 **With the powers of the earth they so bind,**

 **The Powers of the earth combine,**

 **One a spy with a fire deep inside,**

 **But the allegiance is sworn to which side?**

 **Two a secret holder with the facade of darkness,**

 **But is loved by the earth yet seems so heartless.**

 **Three a knowledgeable old soul,**

 **How can they not drown in a hole?**

 **Four a creepy old chap,**

 **Can he use the air to lay a trap?**

 **Five a loony young thing,**

 **With a good mind and a love for spring.**

 **The Element will rise,**

 **And they will see through the lies.**

 **Beware the manipulation and corruption,**

 **For they are one and the same,**

 **With only a different name."**

 _Well it certainly sounds familiar, I will agree that it doesn't make much sense but it's not totally out there. Definitely not something Voldy would come up with._ Hermione sighed and walked to potions with Ron and Harry while contemplating exactly why she was friends with them for the millionth time since she got to the Great Hall only half an hour before.

Snape came into the class just as the bell rang and swept down the center aisle while using his momentum to flawlessly turn and stop. He waved a hand and the directions for a fairly complicated potion appeared on the board.

"Now seeing as this is a NEWT level course I expect at least one of you to succeed in brewing this. You have the entire class, proceed." _Huh, Snape seems oddly subdued this morning, maybe he's tired._ Snape sat at his desk grading papers while the class prepared the potion assigned.

When there was only ten minutes left of class Severus deemed that it was time to walk around and see which ones he could just fail and banish on the spot before getting rid of the students. He walked around and was banishing many potions when he came upon Hermione's. It was, as per usual, perfectly brewed so he handed her a vial and banished Ron and Harry's potions with barley a glance.

"If I gave you a vial that means your potion doesn't look as toxic and fail worthy as the others, bottle it and leave it labeled properly on my desk. Everyone else can clean up all the stations, the ones who are handing something in can leave early, I don't want to put up with any of you any longer." Severus said as he sat at his desk again and began marking.

Hermione went through charms in a daze still thinking of the prophesy and who it could be talking about, Luna was in much the same frame of mind, so when they met in the forest after dinner and began feeding the thestrals they remained silent.

"You know it's entirely possible that this is actually a real prophesy, after all I don't think moldy Voldy can rhyme that well or come up with something like that at all." Luna broke the silence. People always saw her as a crazy person and thought she and Hermione had nothing in common; in reality it was quite the opposite, sure she did lose focus quiet easily but she was not crazy. As far as commonality went they both had one very similar thing that brought them together, they both witnessed their mothers death first hand at the age of five and could see the thestrals clear as day.

"I _know_ it's true, I've been thinking more along the lines of who it pertained to rather than what it meant... plus didn't the wording of the first part remind you of something, or rather somewhere? I know it did to me I just can't place my finger on where."

"Actually it did, it reminded me of that clearing not too far from here, the one with the tiny cabin that nobody can enter. It has nearly the same thing written on a sign outside I think... yeah it does: The ones who may enter must be smart; the ones who enter must bind and combine to release my wards! Not even Dumbledore has been able to get in through the wards, they say it's a human key!"

"Do you think it's talking about the people in the prophesy?"

"People? As in plural? What makes you think it's more than one person?"

"Easy, it counts them, others probably think they count the personalities or trait they have, but you can clearly see that each time the number changes, the personality is different."

"Huh, I hadn't thought about it that way... maybe we should try and figure out who they are, I don't think anybody else believes this to be real."

"Well we have plenty of time now, how about it?" Luna merely smirked and the two girls sat in their favorite place in the area as the thestrals came and sat with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

"You know it's entirely possible we won't even know who they are, right?" Luna asked seriously after they'd both settled.

"Okay, but we can still try; I really want to know what's in that cabin and the more we find out about this, the more chance we have of finding out!" Hermione was practically jumping in her seat; or she would be if she was in a seat.

"Okay, well have you noticed that each 'verse', so to speak, mentions a different element? Maybe these people are elementals? You know it never explicitly says that it means Voldy; it just says 'beware of manipulation and corruption.' Who could they be?"

"Maybe it's Voldy and Dumbles. Moldy Voldy: the corruptor of innocence and life itself. Then Albus Dumbledore: the master manipulator who leads you to your death time and time again."

"Makes sense, elementals are very rare and only born once the last one of the last batch is dead... they died about 40 years ago give or take. Plus they're born within 25 years of each other." Luna explained, she and Hermione had photographic memories and Luna had read a book on elementals over the summer.

"So were looking for people born and living in Britten who are of the age 15-40? Well that narrows it down, what else you got?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Umm, usually the water and spirit are the only girls and the youngest... the others are men and one of them has to be born within a month of the last elementals death. Plus because of our photographic memories we can just think of the yearbooks we looked at last year for that muggle studies project."

"Okay well I read all the ones in that time frame so that means you need to tell me the dates and I will narrow it down."

"Okay well the eldest would have to be about 38 now and they would be born within a month of February 20th."

"Well then that means Corban Yaxley, Kent Withershire, and Roudolphus Lestrange are the only ones who fit the criteria. Now based on what we know about the elementals one of them is going to be Fire, Wind, or Earth."

"Well Yaxley would fit the Wind one... he is most feared even though I don't think he's done half of what people say he has. Why do I get the feeling most of these elementals are death eaters?"

"Because they probably are, now we can't really use that same method again so let's start with the first one; Fire."

"They typically have a nasty personality and temper towards those they don't trust explicitly... the verse mentioned him being a spy."

"Professor Snape! He's a spy, but people seem to not really know what side he truly works for, he definitely fits the criteria. Next is the Earth elemental..."

"Snape makes sense, now earth is a strange one. They don't have many traits other than that they typically are the same age as the fire. Who were in the same year as Snape and is kind of creepy? They'll probably also be from a foreign family and now a death eater as well."

"Well Snape is what 36? So that means... Antonin Dolohov! His family is from Russia, but he was born in Britten, and is indeed a death eater if my scar has anything to say."

"So Snape, Dolohov, and Yaxley... You know you fit the Water elemental mold perfectly. You have the sense of humor and the calmness, you're the youngest out of all of the others we have so far, your bookish, intelligent, and wise beyond your years; you're the water elemental! Plus didn't you say you could breathe underwater if you wanted? That would make sense with the powers associated with an affinity to water."

"Well, I guess it does make sense. You know, you could pass for a pretty decent Spirit elemental; I don't know the powers or personality associated with it, but you fit the prophesy's description to a tee." Luna seemed to pause and think for a few moments before slowly nodding her head.

"You're right! Hermione, we're elementals with a bunch of older men who happen to be death eaters... never thought I would say that." They were silent for a few moments before Hermione snickered a little, Luna giggled; they looked at each other and burst out laughing at the pure absurdity of all of this. After a solid ten minutes the girls made the decision to go back to the castle.

"Do you think we should set up a meeting with all of them on the next Hogsmead visit? We could send letters and see what they make of this." Hermione asked quietly as they walked back to the castle. Luna simply smiled and asked:

"Where should we meet them?"

"The clearing in the woods behind Forenscue's is a safe place, that way if they try and attack us we can just run to the village. I know a charm that will disguise our writing enough so the Professor doesn't recognize it, so you can write the letters making them identical, and I can charm them and send them. Hogsmead is tomorrow so we should probably send them tonight."

"Meet me in the owlery at midnight and we can send them for them to be delivered in the morning and we can meet at three. If they don't attack us we can tell them to meet us in the forest, it's outside of Hogwarts wards so we should be safe past the tree line." Hermione nodded and they went their separate ways to their dorms.

At midnight Hermione snuck up to the owlery to see Luna already waiting with three sealed letters. Hermione knew Luna was the one who was better at impersonating others out of the two of them and didn't bother reading them before charming and attaching them to the owls she chose.

"Do you think they will come?" Luna asked

"Absolutely, I also think it's time to stop hiding our friendship from others, I don't think I can handle any more of Harry and Ron's complaining!" Luna laughed and nodded.

"Well I will meet you at your suite tomorrow before breakfast, you can sit at Ravenclaw's table, and we can go to Hogsmead together, say it's for a project and ease people into the idea; see you in the morning Mia." Luna told her while turning to go the Ravenclaw common room as she went to the head girl suite.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. I'm going to admit that this story probably isn't the best nor will it be when it's done. It will probably have holes in the plot, not many descriptions, and a quick ending that isn't very good. However, I want zero mean comments because I will just delete them and stop updating for a while. This will probably be my last update for a while because it's exam time at my school starting the week after next and i need to study. Enjoy.**

Severus woke the next morning and went to the great hall; he wasn't in the best of moods. The mail came and he opened a letter, it was in a strange writing but that was to be expected considering who sent it, what were those two thinking? He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he would be going to Hogsmead for 3 PM that day.

Antonin woke feeling much the same as Severus, but decided to not get out of bed. Or at least he wouldn't have if an owl hadn't started peaking on the window. He got up and retrieved his letter; he read it and sighed, what on earth? He got dressed and resigned himself to a day in the woods behind Hogsmead.

Yaxley's morning was going wonderfully and he was already up and dressed when an unfamiliar owl tapped on his window. He went over and got his letter; after reading it through twice he got confused and shrugged, assuming it was for a good reason. He looked at the clock and started planning his day in Hogsmead.

Hermione opened her door to see Luna already waiting for her. She smiled brightly and the two stared walking to the Great Hall. Luna had a massive smile on her face and Hermione was genuinely curious as to why.

"Luna, what's with the face?"

"Well that's a little rude wouldn't you say?" Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at her as they continued down to breakfast. "Fine, the letters; I may have ensured they would come by signing them a certain way..." Hermione caught on immediately and started to giggle as they walked through the massive oak doors to the Great Hall. The girls sat at Ravenclaw's table and the hall was almost silent.

"What?!" Hermione growled out "Stop staring!" When nobody listened Luna sighed and stepped up on to the bench.

"Listen up, whoever doesn't stop staring and go about their business right this minute will get punched in the face by Hermione and if you're not scared ask Draco Malfoy how hard she punches." Luna calmly sat back down and the two started eating like they hadn't just threatened the entire school population. Everyone quickly averted their eyes and a few strayed to Draco with a look of curiosity.

Three o'clock came quickly for the three men and soon all three were in the clearing.

"So, Snape what's up that you wanted to see us?" Antonin asked

"Yeah you're interrupting our day." Yaxley said

"I didn't ask you here, you two wrote to me... didn't you?" Severus got an odd feeling this was a set up of some kind.

"Why would we write you and want to see you?" Yaxley asked a little hopeful to see if there was a reason

"I don't know, how am I supposed to figure out the minds of two crazy people?" They all turned with their wands out when they heard something from the end of the clearing opposite the village. It seemed to give them all pause when they heard it was singing.

"Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again." Luna sang as she and Hermione appeared from the trees slowly.

"Hello! Because a visions softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping." Hermione sang now, as the two started skipping into the clearing.

"And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains, leaving the sound of silence..." They finished together ending up on the other side of the clearing. They sat on the giant rock and burst out laughing leaning on each other for support. The men for their part were coming out of their shock now and all looked a little peeved.

"Miss. Granger, Miss. Lovegood! Was your spectacle this morning not good enough, now you need to threaten not only the student body, but yourselves as well?!" Snape yelled at them, they sobered up very quickly and looked at him identical looks of innocence.

"They threatened the student body this morning?" Yaxley asked while keeping an eye and a wand pointed at the duo.

"Good question Corban!" Luna said suddenly brightening; all three looked at her in surprise.

"Umm, Luna, I don't think they like it when you call them by their first names. Am I right Antonin? Say do you ever find that your plant or those around you grow faster or differently?" Hermione asked out of the blue, this seemed to break the girls because they dissolved into laughter again.

"Hey Hermione, remember that time in the Department of Mysteries when Antonin cursed you and you where taking ten potions a day along with constant bed rest for three months?" She said through her laughter, Antonin for his part shifted uncomfortably and lowered his wand slightly. Hermione kept laughing, and responded.

"Hell yeah I do! Those were disgusting, my father almost pulled me out of Hogwarts, then I told them it didn't happen at Hogwarts and he flipped! Hey wasn't Yaxley the one who held you hostage?!" Luna nodded and the girls only laughed harder, the men looked at each other and lowered their wands.

"Oh my god, did you know that Ron called Snape the double spy with a side of annoying dungeon bat!" Hermione asked suddenly sobering, Luna's eyes widened as she too stopped laughing.

"What is going on here?" Antonin asked the girls, but they seemingly ignored him.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I guess I forgot while we were preoccupied figuring out who the elementals were from the prophesy." Hermione told her, the men all stood a little straighter looking with interest.

"Well, it is a hard task finding those who meet the criteria, I mean three men below 40 who went to Hogwarts and fit the wording in the prophesy? Impossible!" Luna exclaimed, Hermione nodded and stood walking over to Severus.

"Yeah I mean where are we supposed to find the least trusted man by both sides of the war known to be a spy for one of the sides when it could be either and have him have an affinity with fire magic, do you know Professor?"His eyes widened in realization. "Then there's the whole secret holder with a fake dark and heartless facade that has an affinity with the earth, how about you Antonin Dolohov; have you any clue who that could be?" She asked walking over and standing in front of him. He looked slightly uncomfortable after catching sight of her scar that he left her so she moved onto Yaxley. "Then the creepy one who is good at trapping people and is the eldest of the group and has an affinity with air magic, ringing any bells Yax?"

"Wait a minute! Corbin you're a good strategist and you are the oldest of you three, correct? Don't bother answering we already know the answer. Then there's Severus and Antonin, you guys fit those descriptions as well don't you?"

"You're completely mad Blondie."Yaxley told her

"Hey isn't the Spirit elemental supposed to be loony? Why yes she was and I do believe Luna loves the spring." Hermione said smirking and now standing next to Luna.

"You're not much better Miss. Granger." Snape told her

"Well of course I'm not, all the best people are completely nutters; I mean look at you three! Following the Dark Lord even though you despise him and everything he stands for, and that you're all more powerful than him is an added bonus. So yeah I could be the Spirit, but there is the small thing of not drowning when I should've during my fourth year when Krum 'accidently' dropped me on his way up from the bottom of the lake and I sank to the bottom from still not being able to move until reaching the surface but not being comatose like I was before.

"You know what I realized? While Moldy Voldy is all about corruption; Dumbledore is really a master manipulator and an unbearable old coot. They really are one and the same if only they had the same name."

"So you think all five of us are elementals and the ones the prophesy speaks of?" Yaxley asked sceptically

"Yes" The girls replied at the same time; Snape looked pensive for a moment before speaking.

"Please explain two things to me... How exactly do you plan to prove this to us? There are many more that could potentially fit the mold if memory serves. Secondly, if we weren't the only death eaters that don't want to serve Voldemort and you got it wrong, what exactly was your plan? This is an unbelievably foolish way of going about things; we could've killed you so many times over since you arrived." Snape asked looking ready to burst.

"But we knew you wouldn't; you were too curious about why we sent you letters saying we were you and getting you to meet here. Plus I knew from the moment I set eyes on each of you for the first time you weren't really loyal to Moldy Voldy..." Hermione told him, she paused for a moment to collect herself. "Your auras are too bright and that means that you all have pure hearts despite your pasts. Part of being a water elemental is being able to see a person's true intentions through their aura, that's why I always say not everyone is all bad or all good; it's also why, despite your nasty demeanor towards everyone, I still stood up for you in front of Harry and Ron. Did you know that you aura gets brighter when you're not teaching but just brewing potions? It's because it's your passion, if killing was something you liked or wanted to do your aura would be black and scary, like someone else we all know and don't like." He nodded slightly.

"Fine so you knew none of us were loyal to the idiot, now how do you plan to prove your theory?" Yaxley asked her. Hermione smirked but let Luna answer.

"Do you know where the schools wards end?"

"The tree line by the forbidden forest, why?" Antonin asked

"Do you know of the cabin that nobody can enter due to the key to the wards being a genetic person or people?" they nodded and she smiled. "The first part of the prophesy says almost exactly what the sign just inside the wards says, we think if we're all there we will be able to enter."

"Last time I checked going into the forest was against school rules and none of the students actually knew where the cabin was; just that it existed." Antonin spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, make it against the rules to go in, but then you get detention once and Hagrid brings you in and splits you up in the dead if night. Plus they don't really have very tight security around it." Hermione muttered

"Seriously Miss. Granger?" Snape asked, she just shrugged.

"Look the cabin is right beside where we feed the thestrals and... What; why are you looking at us like that?" Luna continued when Hermione went silent.

"How can you two see the thestrals? Last time I checked you two weren't in any fights where you personally witnessed death." Yaxley spoke for them, Luna opened her mouth but Hermione beat her to the punch.

"We were both five when we each watched out mothers die, hers in a spell accident and mine in an explosion, doctors said I was lucky I was in the bath because it absorbed the impact. Now Luna, why don't you continue?"

"Anyways, as I was saying, we went exploring one day when one of them was hurt and ran away, we found it and that's it. We were thinking we could meet you three there tonight just after curfew if it's not too much trouble?"

"I'll be there, whether these two show or not. If they show, nothing comes of it, whatever, and if not I give you detention for not only being out after curfew but also in a place you shouldn't be." Snape told them resigned to his fate.

"Well I'm coming, I want to see this cabin, unfortunately I don't think any of us know where to find the thestrals."

"Just meet us at the tree line near Hagrid's hut and we will bring you, I assume he'll just stalk us so that's covered." Hermione spoke flippantly and very confident in what she was saying. They sat and made a plan for another few minutes discussing exactly what time and such before they all went their separate ways, with Hermione and Luna skipping away first.

"They really are strange aren't they?" Antonin asked nervously

"Yup, but I think what they're saying about all this has merit. The Dark Lord cannot find out about this." Severus warned them

"So you're a spy for the Order?" Yaxley asked Severus sighed but nodded

"I would rather discuss this after and with them present, the prophesy is right when it says neither of the leaders in this war can be trusted." They both nodded and said their farewells before apparating away, Severus slowly walked back to the castle thinking that that was a lot of information to take in during a 50 minute time span.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back! I was going to start posting again a week ago but then I decided to try and write as much more in the story as I could. It currently has 9 completed chapters and is almost done. I think I only have to write another 2 or 3 chapters and correct all of them, but I do that before I post. I love to hear the nicer reviews people leave me, but just a reminder: if you don't like the story go away. I'm writing Fan-fiction in an attempt to improve my writing in different ways (grammar, plot lines, etc.) with each story. As always I own nothing and enjoy.**

Hermione could feel someone following her through the halls and instinctively knew it was Severus Snape, recluse dungeon dweller. She shook her head slightly, walked cautiously past the Ravenclaw common room entrance, and to the alcove adjacent to it. Luna popped her head out looked around, nodded in the vicinity Hermione knew Snape to be, and they walked out to the grounds taking their usual route. They crept past Hagrid's hut, to the tree line, and just beyond where they met the other two men that recently entered their lives. Snape stepped out of the shadows and looked at the assembled team; he shook his head, and motioned for the girls to lead the way.

The group walked until they reached a very small clearing about 8 minutes from the edge and the girls stopped. The thestrals were there waiting for them as, the men suspected, they were every night. Luna opened the satchel she had over her shoulders and dug out a raw slab of meat, Hermione did the same and they walked over to the baby's first. After feeding each of the thestrals a slab of meat they turned back to the men and smiled slightly. Luna skipped off, with Hermione in tow, headed to the clearing just beyond the one they were in and there it was: the cabin.

"So what exactly is your plan here? Just walk on through?" Yaxley asked, the girls looked at each other slightly guiltily and then at the ground.

"They don't know the method to dismantle the wards, only the approximate parameters and what they'd need to do it."Snape told the other two in an annoyed voice, the looks on the other two's faces' were much the same and quite a bit darker than they were earlier.

"So you convinced us to come here because you knew you needed all of us, but you have no clue what we need to do? What were you expecting us to do; just prance right through the wards as if they weren't there?" Yaxley's voice was steadily growing louder and Hermione was beginning to shake slightly.

"Seriously, this is such a waste of time, for all we know this whole thing is bogus, we don't need to be here and that's why I personally am going to be leaving now! Stupid kids." Antonin bellowed; Luna seemed unfazed and the three men were just turning to leave when they heard her speak very quietly.

"Mia, it's okay. They're not him. You're safe here and now that you're of age you never need to see him again." This caused pause in all the men as they turned and watched Luna console Hermione.

"But where am I supposed to go? I don't have anybody else and I don't have any _where_ else."

"You're going to come home with me, like you should've a long time ago, after this is all over you're going to come live with me and daddy and you're going to be fine. You don't need to deal with him again if you don't want to. You told me you got everything important and if that bastard of a headmaster tries to stop you from coming with me this time, I swear to god I will rip his nads off very slowly and then cause him supreme pain through torture until he finally submits to our wishes." The men's eyes widened comically at this and they all looked a little fearful.

"Luna you can't do that, you'd get arrested." Hermione told her sadly

"Fine I'll come with you and do it to the abusive bastard your world calls your father, only more painful and I might not leave him alive. Don't worry those muggle police will never find the body, I promise." Hermione started to laugh watery little chuckles and Luna engulfed her in a hug.

"Why does Luna want to dismember your father in a very violent and painful way?" Antonin asked lightly

"Because that son of a bitch is the most abusive arse I've ever heard of." Luna told them with eyes narrowed and her stance battle ready. Antonin and Yaxley looked at the girl trying to calm herself standing behind the fierce blond.

"Why don't we all try and take a step beyond the wards perimeter at the same time and see if that works, if not we need to figure out what the key word would be that goes with the genetics key." Snape sighed, they all looked at him surprised he was even suggesting it, seeing as he never seemed overly enthusiastic about this and acted as if he didn't really believe it to be true. He scowled at the attention and motioned for them to get in place.

The group did as commanded and stepped through the wards at the same time. To all of their surprise it worked and they were allowed entry to, not a shabby cabin, but what looked like a large house. Hermione gasped and ran forward, turned half way to her goal, jumped up and down, and ran to the door. Luna chuckled at her enthusiasm and the men looked a little shocked still. They walked to where Hermione was waiting rather impatiently for them.

"Doors locked." She said rather grumpily; this caused Antonin to finally loose his facade and burst out laughing at her very put out expression, the other two men weren't fairing very well either if their shaking shoulders and full blown smirks said anything. Luna took pity and stepped up to the door; she wiggled the knob and shrugged.

"Why thank you Luna, I never thought to try that!" Hermione said with a heavy sarcasm, Luna just chuckled and Yaxley stepped up. One whispered incantation later and the door was opening. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic" He told her sarcastically

"No shit Sherlock. Now what _spell_ did you use?"

"Sorry, ministry secret."

"Anything that's a 'ministry secret' is really just gossip now, so tell me." Hermione was holding her ground rather well if Severus had anything to say about it _she looks sexy while she's doing it as well_ he thought _wait no! She is a student you don't think she is pretty or sexy or anything other than annoying!_ He scolded himself; it didn't really change anything though.

"You do notice that the door is open right?" Antonin pointed out after catching his breath. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly and turned to go in.

"Wait!" Severus said just before she entered. Everyone cast an odd eye on him so he explained. "How do you know that wasn't just the first protection, for all we know there are traps through the door or anywhere in the house." Luna paled and pulled Hermione away from the door slightly.

"I vote Corbin goes first." Luna spoke

"Wait, what; Why?"

"Easy, because you're the only one without a love interest and the oldest." Now everyone was staring confused at Luna except Hermione who just looked nervous.

"Luna shut your mouth now or I will push _you_ through the door and pray to the gods there are traps.

"Please explain how you figure that." Yaxley demanded, Luna was staring at Hermione with a smirk and Hermione knew it was happening so she just moved as far away from Snape as she could.

"Well, as much as I find the three of you all hot or sexy in their own way Antonin certainly is my top pick so that covers two of us. Then Hermione's had a major crush on her favorite potions master and not so faithful local death eater for the past however long, when was it; middle of last year?" Luna asked smiling innocently.

"Hermione! How could you have a crush on him over literally anyone else, me in particular?" Yaxley asked seriously peeved about going in first.

"I don't know and I don't wish to speak of this at the moment. Now Luna get in the house." Luna had seen how Hermione was sticking close to Corbin's side as far from Severus as possible and used that to her advantage by staying close to Severus who seemed to be in shock at the moment.

"No I'll go, this is probably just Severus being his usual paranoid self." Corbin said with a small smirk. "Alright there Severus or has the little bookworm broken you before you even touched her?" He asked over his shoulder as he walked through the door with no caution. This snapped Severus out of his shock to sneer at the back of his friend then at Hermione. She seemed to shrink under his look and slowly stepped behind Antonin now that her cover was gone. Antonin rolled his eyes and made to follow Corbin into the house but not before smacking Severus on the back of his head.

"Stop sneering, it's rude, and don't glare either." He told him before turning to Luna and narrowing his eyes at her. Luna seemed to shrink or at least try to, as she finally realized what she'd said. The men entered the house leaving the girls on the porch alone. Hermione just rushed in after them, Luna sighed and followed her, trying her best not to die from embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. Just a warning this chapter has a little bit of explanation as to why some things are and will be going on through the story. Like why Harry isn't in it very much. I have nothing against any characters except for Ron and Dumbledore, just because of my personal preference in characteristics, but anyways... enjoy?**

After Corbin had swept the house he met them in the front room again, and gave the all clear, the group split up to search the rooms. Severus, Corbin and Antonin went one way while Luna and Hermione went the other. The girls didn't get much searching done after discovering the library though, as they were already scouring it from top to bottom. This is how the boys found them a little while later, both curled up back to back on the couch reading old books.

"Well then, I guess you two really are the insufferable know it all's Severus says you are." Antonin's voice startled the two girls so much they jumped and fell off the couch.

"Did you have to do that? It was totally unnecessary." Hermione told them getting up and rubbing her butt where she landed on it.

"Why yes we did; did it hurt?" Corbin questioned, he wasn't in the best mood at the moment seeing as how all they'd done is fight and look around a messy house. _There were some runes outside though; those could be interesting..._ he thought, his mood already brightening.

"Fine, in that case I guess we'll just have to keep what the contents of the journals, the ones we were reading before you rudely interrupted, to ourselves until you apologize." Luna told them with a glare.

"You may want to be careful using magic around you half-blooded lord though, you might find yourself having a magical surge and possible problems casting spells that don't fall under your domain." Hermione warned cryptically.

"Why would we have a magical surge and what do you mean our domains?" Severus asked his two smartest students.

"Sorry, we've told you too much already. Maybe you should apologize and we'll let you read your own journals. Without us you'll never find them." Luna snapped at her 'hated' professor.

"To be fair Miss. Lovegood, I didn't help them in any way. They're the ones who are at fault."

"Now you're just being un-loyal!"

"I'm not being un-loyal, I'm stating a fact."

"Fine, we apologize, now explain or give us the journals or something before we get called by him and killed because of this crap." Antonin yelled over the bickering pair.

"Or worse; tortured." Corbin shivered slightly, remembering the last time he was tortured. The girls considered the three men, looked to each other, nodded once and turned to the couch. They picked up three leather bound journals in different colors from in between the cushions they were sitting on.

"They will only open to the person with the power that corresponds with the color. That's why Luna's is teal, and mine is blue; she's spirit and I'm water." Hermione explained as she gave them each the journals she suspected for them; Severus got red, Antonin got green, and Corbin got purple. They opened the journals and began to read, Severus groaned and shut the book, Antonin and Corbin did the same moments later.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked

"It says our magic will be temperamental starting 72 hours after opening the journal since the link between our magical core and the journal is broken and it will release our true powers." Severus took the scientific explanation

"We all rely heavily on occlumency when meeting the dark idiots, if our magic doesn't behave in front of him we might be in a lot of trouble with him reading our minds and finding out our true loyalties and this bit of information." Corbin took the doom angle

"In other words, we're about to be tortured to insanity and killed... or just killed if he's in a nice mood." Antonin told them the simple terms.

"Harry and Ron!" Hermione suddenly burst out before controlling herself again.

"What about them 'Mione, were you supposed to steal from one of the teachers again tonight, or look into something?" Luna asked not remembering her mentioning anything about tonight and her two other friends.

"No, it's just, well, temperamental magic is pretty noticeable, and so are magical surges and, and I can't say anything else about it." Hermione told them while hunching over slightly and trying to look small.

"Miss. Granger, may we speak with you in the hall a moment please?" Corbin asked motioning to him and Severus; Hermione nodded slightly and walked to the door flanked by the two men.

"Why are you scared of Potter and Weasley?" Severus asked; his dislike for the two clear. Corbin was looking with sad eyes that showed he had a good idea of why.

"They're, well, they're boys; teenage boys to be precise."

"Are you telling me your two supposed best friends, that Dumbles and all the other teachers think you're safe with, tried to rape you?" Corbin asked with slight distain for the twerps.

"No, not yet anyway... they've threatened it and may have injured me slightly... it's nothing too bad though; I've had worse." Hermione finished sadly.

"THEY DID WHAT!" Luna screeched as she burst through the door and started towards the stairs.

"Oh no, she really will hurt them!" Hermione said as she made to follow and grab Luna but she stopped abruptly and grabbed her shoulder and whimpered. Antonin picked the petite blond up and swung her over his shoulder bringing her back into the library, as Corbin lead a slightly teary eyed Hermione, and Severus followed. Severus blocked the door as Luna was set on the ground and Hermione was sat on the couch.

"Okay, can you please show us your shoulder so we can assess the damage?" Corbin requested; Hermione nodded and moved her shirt to the side showing a large purple bruise with several gashes in it on her left shoulder. Antonin and Severus swapped places as Severus went over to help heal Hermione.

"If this is what you call 'hurt you a little' I would hate to see what hurt you a lot would be." Corbin said from behind Severus. Hermione cast her eyes down in shame as Severus finished healing her shoulder and cast a few diagnostic charms. When he deemed her safe he looked at her and studied her for a few moments.

"We need a plan." Severus told them as he stood up.

 **A/N: As I said, nothing against Harry or anything, just something to make sure you don't get your hopes up about them changing sides. Also, it's possible most of that won't be mentioned much again. (the friendship abuse part)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. I hope you enjoy. I tried to add in some insight about Hermione and Luna's relationship, but not too much because this chapter is long on its own. Review and let me know what you think. Also I would like to make a note of the fact that all the characters are of age in this story if if Luna technically shouldn't be. Luna is also in her seventh year because she needs to be for the sake of the story.**

The group of five sat around the library in silence for a few more moments thinking. Corbin sighed and stood. He left the room and everybody watched him go.

"Where is he going?" Hermione asked, she'd only met him formally a day ago but after the way he helped her, she found she could trust him and could eventually get used to him being a part of her life as an older brother of sorts.

"Don't know, but he'll be back soon." Antonin said from his seat beside Luna on the floor. Severus sat on the couch with Hermione and Corbin had been in the arm chair that occupied the space beside the couch. He did come back a few moments later with five cups of coffee.

"I have a plan to make the plan, if that makes sense." Corbin announced handing out the mugs.

"It doesn't" Antonin replied, Corbin acted like he hadn't heard him.

"When I entered I saw some runes but paid them no mind. I just went to see what ones they were and I am glad I did. There are four rune sets. The one for time, while we are in this house no real large amount of time will pass outside. Every day we spend in here is a second out there. The second was an anti ageing rune, so no matter how long we stay in here we won't age. The third are protection runes. And the fourth are very rare and powerful. They will destroy this cabin after we leave, but it will relocate everything in it to another location that can be accessed through the sign."

"Interesting... do you think we should stay here a few days and figure out what to do?" Antonin asked

"In a way, I do think we should stay here for a few days, get to know one another, work on our powers and control, and pass the magical fluxuation deadlines." Severus nodded along and looked at the journals.

"We should also read the journals, they might have some information that might be helpful to making a plan. First I think we need to get some sleep though."

"There are only three bedrooms in this place." Corbin reminded him.

"True..."

"Luna and I can sleep in here." Hermione told them

"No, you and Luna can take one of the bed rooms, Severus and I can share, and Antonin can have his own room because he snores and I don't want to room with him." The girls nodded and they all finished their coffee before going to their rooms.

The next morning they all arrived in the library and sat down with some food from the kitchen downstairs.

"So, how should we do this?" Luna asked

"What if we spent the mornings reading, then had lunch, practiced working on our powers, then dinner, and finally sitting in here to get to know one another or making our plan?" Hermione suggested

"That sounds okay; I was up early and found five rooms that we could each practice in. Then the day before we leave we can just sit and discuss all the stuff we learned in our journals." Antonin told them, everyone else nodded and they each began reading. The next two weeks passed in similar fashion. The group grew closer and closer to one another and they became very close knit. It was strange for all of them to have people in their lives that they could consider a family. They all loved it.

Finally it was the day before they had to leave the house.

"I guess we should discuss huh?" Corbin asked as they all finished their breakfast.

"Yup, we also need to finalize our plan, who wants to go first to explain?"Luna asked.

"I guess I will." Antonin volunteered. "I am the earth elemental. This means I have the power over plants and land dwelling animals. I can controls or create any types of flora or fauna. Umm, I know a spell that should allow us all to combine our magical power cores, not specific powers but the source, and that should help us when it comes to fighting, it will make all of us more powerful and we won't drain our magic as easy. I have a magical animagus form and all I need to do is unlock it... I already know what it is... it's a fucking Niffler!" Everybody started laughing and Luna decided to cheer him up, she went over, sat on his lap, and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. This set off even more laughter.

"Okay, Luna why don't you go?" Corbin suggested while trying to get his breath back. She shrugged.

"Well, I'm the spirit elemental. My animagus form is a unicorn and I have great control with and against mind magic. I also have an affinity with magical creatures and healing. That's pretty much it... Oh, also I can cast a spell that will allow us to do something called mind speak, all we need to do is want to project thoughts to someone and think what we want to project. I think we should cast it before we leave. Severus what is yours, it should be pretty simple?"

"It is simple. An affinity with fire magic and I can read minds and brew potions easily and quicker than normal. I also have a spell that's almost like a ward for a person. It will be invisible and will negate all effects of potions, or even certain spells to an extent. You will still know they hit you or were used on you, but they won't affect you in the intended way or force. My animagus form is a Hebridean Black Dragon."

"You get a Dragon and I get a Niffler? This is so unfair..." Antonin muttered to himself.

"I guess I will go next... My form is a hippogriff. I can sense strong emotions and have an affinity with the air and wind, obviously. I have a spell that can make us fly without any help. You need to cast it once and it will stay in affect for as long as you live." Corbin explained, he heard Antonin muttering again and he smirked.

"My turn! I can breathe underwater, I have an affinity with water magic, and I have another one with creatures or animals that live in the water. I can manipulate any form of liquid, including human body's as they are 75% water and I can sense people's auras and all emotions no matter how strong. My form is a Thestral. I have a spell that will allow all of us to locate anything we want, including people or magical objects with anti-tracking charms on them, that is guaranteed to work."

"I still think I should be something other than a Niffler."

"Shut up Antonin, we have a plan to make." Corbin told him. They discussed the plan for an hour and they got nowhere, they ended up just yelling at each other.

"Why don't we all just die and see how that works out!" Antonin yelled at Corbin in clear disagreement of the plan he proposed.

"Why don't we?" Hermione asked, everyone turned to her. "Well if we each fake our own death it will hide us long enough. My journal told me that the place this house would turn into would be a tunnel that would lead to the Chamber of Secrets. It doesn't fit into the Hogwarts' wards and we can hide there because all this stuff is going there."

"And how are we going to fake our deaths without suspicion on one of the sides?" Luna asked, seemingly on board with the plan. Ever since the first time they ran into each other near the thestrals, while escaping the bullying at the school, she never doubted Hermione. They got along great and Luna always treasured what Hermione said, as Hermione did to her. They bonded during that time with the thestrals and slowly became like sisters to one another. They knew each other's secrets and tells. They knew what would calm the other down and what would get them annoyed. They knew each other.

"The climate is bad right now... maybe one of us could be an accident, one a suicide, one a botched escape, one a mishap of some kind, and the last one a going into hiding thing..."

"Huh, that could work... Dumbledore and Voldy have me working on very volatile potions; I can set them to explode while I'm supposedly in with them, but escape through the entrance to the Chamber in my staff quarters. I can bring all my belongings with me because the room will have blown with the potions and there would be no body left behind for them to find, just blood." Severus said.

"If I go before Severus he can give a tip about an abduction, of, say the Grangers, and the order will show up to capture us... Antonin can act like he got hit and blown into the wall with a little help from the wind and then drink Living death while nobody's watching. He would appear dead and I could go to him and fake my own death through an 'explosion' that sounds like thunder and disapparate, almost like when Peter framed Sirius with his death." Corbin planned. "I can apparate us here and we can enter through the tunnel the house will leave. Severus can have the cure to the potion." Severus nodded and Antonin followed.

"That leaves us." Luna spoke.

"Nope, just you, I'm going to fake an accidental drowning in black lake where the giant squid ate my body, he can help me, he likes me. I would just need to explain the plan to him and after somebody sees me floating he can come up and have a 'snack' before he brings me to the bottom where there is an underwater entrance to the chamber according to my journal."

"I guess it's only me then. I guess I could commit suicide or I could just go missing in the forbidden forest never to be seen again. I can say I was looking for nargles and a centaur can come carry me off. When Dumbles comes to save me he can find out that the pack was 'attacked' by acromantulas and I was taken and killed."

"Or maybe a friendly neighborhood Hippogriff could come to get you instead?" Antonin pondered aloud. "It would almost be the safer option because then we can guarantee your safe return."

"Sounds good, now for our war plan and the order in which to die." Severus stated.

"Well Corbin and Antonin need to go before you, Hermione after them, me after Hermione, and you last maybe?" Luna suggested, Severus nodded and the others smirked, they were discussing who should die first, and it was quite humorous.

"As for our war plan, I think we need to get some people on our side from both sides of the war. After we all 'die' we can use the same methods we used on you three. Have them meet us and explain, then if they say no Luna Obliviates them or, if they say yes, they turn spy and get the whole story." Hermione explained.

"Who should we get though?" Corbin asked. "I have some ideas for the dark side and I know them two do as well, but the light side is tricky."

"Dumbles had me brew loyalty potions for certain people; I think those should be good for first hits in the order. Remus, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Moody, and Kingsley." Severus said "I will give him the next batch of loyalty potions and we send the letters with the antidotes the day we want to meet them."

"As for the dark side, I think I know a few under the unforgivables and a few that just aren't in it anymore, if they ever were." Corbin explained.

"Who?" Luna asked

"Bellatrix and Roudolphus are the main ones, Rabastan too." Severus answered

"Then there's Avery and maybe the Notts." Antonin explained

"I think that's it, but it's some from his inner circle and some of the outer so we are covered from all sides." Corbin finished; the girl's mouths were open and Severus and Antonin reached over and closed them. They all left the cabin soon after and went to their own homes for the first time in two weeks. Soon all five of them would stage their deaths and it would be an interesting month because of it.

 **A/N: Does anyone know Avery's first name or have a suggestion to what it could be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing.**

Three days after leaving the cabin Hermione sat with Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table when Severus ran into the hall ten minutes late for breakfast. Of course most of the hall stopped to watch as being late was out of the ordinary but seeing the look of fear and concern on his face was another thing all together. This was planned, but Hermione and Luna both still watched to see Dumbledore's reaction. Severus explained the 'situation' and Dumbledore looked towards Hermione before standing and leaving the great hall with Severus in tow. It was time.

Antonin and Corbin were waiting outside the Granger residence for the order members to show up and for them to make their grand escape. They heard the pops of apparition and Corbin looked to his friend.

"You ready to die?"

"Yup, you?"

"But of course." The two came out of their hiding place and made for the house in a way that was as un-stealthy as possible. The order members finally noticed them and started with some hexes. It was Remus and Kingsley so Antonin and Corbin couldn't shoot anything to bad, not that they wanted to either. Antonin let one of Remus' stunners get through his shield and went flying back into a wall. Corbin cushioned his fall by having some wind pick him up and go through the same actions. As Corbin continued to battle their two opponents turned on him and he saw Antonin take the vial of Draught of Living Death just before Remus turned to check him. After confirming death they both focused on Corbin again. He made his way over to Antonin and acted like he was checking his pulse. After that he made some wand movements to simulate an explosion charm, both of his opponents hit the deck as Corbin made a loud noise, poured some fake blood on the ground, let out a scream, and disapparated.

When the two of them arrived at where the Cabin used to be they met Severus, who immediately gave Antonin the antidote. Corbin then took the slowly waking Antonin into the tunnel that led to the Chamber and Severus left for the school again.

A week later Hermione had a fight with boys over homework and ran out of the castle. She ran to the lake and met with the giant squid, as it was the plan. A few minutes later she got in and floated around for a little while. She then went underwater, talked with the merpeople to warn them of the upcoming battle, and a few minutes later she casually floated to the surface of the lake and floated face down for a while.

She heard some commotion coming from the side of the lake, followed by some screaming only moments later, and Dumbles' booming voice ordering all students back to the castle. She gave the great squid the signal and he rose and took hold of Hermione, dragging her down to the cave near the bottom of the lake. She swam the rest of the way once she deemed it safe to not be seen by the on lookers.

Following the damp tunnel to the Chamber took about 10 minutes but when she arrived she saw that Antonin and Corbin were playing chess in the corner.

They had set up the main room so it was more cozy than a pile of furniture from the house, then they found all of their rooms around the chamber and labeled them. The snake carcass was moved away from the center of the room and the useless parts were given to the giant squid for a meal. Even the kitchen with the ever refilling food was set up perfectly. It all looked quite homey.

Hermione walked over to Antonin as quietly as possible and Corbin watched on as she gave him a great big hug. Corbin started laughing as Antonin yelled about getting all wet, to which Hermione responded that she was as well.

"So I see you're nice and dead." Corbin said once he had calmed down. "That means Luna will be dying in about four days. What kind of commotion did you cause?"

"Every kind, I'm not entirely sure, I heard a few screams and Dumbles ordering everyone back to the castle but I was close to the middle of the lake and couldn't hear most of what was said. I only stayed long enough for them to be sure I was dead before the squid took me. I hope they don't get to suspicious over Luna's death and as for Severus, well I doubt many of the students will care aside from the potions protégés and the Slytherins, but they will all chalk it up to a potion for Voldemort."

"Oh they will. Fudge hates Severus and would never miss out on the chance to run his mouth to try and gain favor from the Snape hating population for his re-election campaign... Not that he's ever going to beat the current Minister; everyone likes him because nobody knows what side he's on." Corbin spoke, ever the politician.

"You know we're going to have to go to trial when this is all over. We're known death eaters and not everybody holds as much faith in a prophesy that just got found and nobody can make sense of." Antonin pointed out.

"We could always move to Australia after we're done killing the douche and crucifying the dick." Hermione suggested.

"No, Australia will work with the British ministry if they believe us to be a danger. Russia won't if we all found a way to be related to Antonin and moved out there with citizenship." Corbin stated.

"We don't need to do that either. They want me to work for the ministry over there, no matter my crimes here. If I were to bring them a potions master that has created some of the best potions ever, two geniuses, and a great politician, they will fall over themselves to get us in their country. My parents won't be as happy though." Antonin pointed out.

"Well maybe that should be one of our stops afterwards. The others that we recruit though... do you think we could bring them too?" Hermione asked.

"I need to compose a letter to the Russian ministry and we can include them as part of the deal." Antonin decided before leaving for his room.

"We still need to finalize our list from each side. Maybe once Luna's here we can bring Severus down and finalize things before he sends out that week's loyalty potions and blows up." Corbin said "I'm going to go and start the list. Why don't you go get settled in to your room and practice or read?"

"I think I will thank you, dying is a lot more work than you'd think. Let me know if you need any help with anything; or don't, I couldn't care less." Hermione called over her shoulder. Corbin chuckled and went to work.

Luna peaked her head around the corner of the staircase in the Ravenclaw common room and saw that the room was near capacity. It was after curfew and Luna was ready to die. She walked down the stairs and to the portrait door with a dreamy and absent look on her face.

"Hey Loony, it's after curfew, where are you going?" a prefect in the same year as her called out, Luna turned and smiled.

"The darkness of the sky and the weather are perfect tonight for me to go looking for Nargles in the forest." The room began laughing and Luna left the room knowing that they would be watching her from the window. She really hoped this plan would work.

From the Ravenclaw common room the students watched as Luna walked to the edge of the forest before an evil looking, black and white hippogriff stormed towards her. They watch as Luna fell to the ground and the hippogriff dragged her into the forest and out of sight.

What they didn't see was the escaped death eater, Antonin, casting a stupefy and the hippogriff changing into another death eater, Corbin, and waking Luna up before all three entered a tunnel and disappeared under the ground with large smiles on their faces.

When the teachers went looking for Luna, after they were rudely awakened by half of Ravenclaw, no Luna or hippogriff matching that description was found. Now all that was left was Severus' death, and to gather their resources.

The meeting before Severus' death took forever before the five finally reached a consensus on who they would try to recruit. After the meeting they moved all of Severus' equipment and the more expensive potions ingredients to the lab in the Chamber.

The next day, during lunch, the castle went silent after a _very_ loud explosion. Dumbledore ran to the dungeons to check on his spy only to see a very disgusting mess and no potions master in sight, only lots of blood. Everyone assumed the worst as Severus sat in the Chamber drinking a few blood replenisher potions.

Severus had already given the loyalty potions to Dumbledore that morning so he knew he was safe to send for the death eaters in three days and send the antidotes to the others the day after.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

The day after the final supposed death from the group they all sat in the main room of the Chamber. The boys had already blocked access from people that were unauthorized through all the entrances. Luna and Hermione sat on the floor in one corner talking quietly about the men while they listened to the three of them, where they sat as far away as possible, talking about the plan for recruitment of the darker members.

"I think they're trying to protect us in some way and keep us out of as much as possible." Luna whispered.

"Yeah, but it's so annoying. I get that they think we need protecting, but I still don't like being left out of the loop. Their auras just changed to an orange-ish color, well Corbin and Antonin's did anyways. That means they're worried about something, Severus' is purple which means he's thinking about solving the problem more than likely."

"It's probably another plan down the drain. I don't get why we can't just go get Theodore Nott and have his spell removed before getting him to send out a letter to each of the others and we silently remove the spells as they get here."

"Because he might not want to help and may send them different messages than what we want to be sent, or Voldy might see them. That or he could've gone insane under the spell."

"Oh, right..."

"Hey girls, we think we have a plan for the darker supporters." Severus' voice held something a kin to optimism, no doubt to placate his mixed feelings on whatever plan they came up with, but his face certainly held no optimism.

"We're going to send out an anonymous message for them and when they come we will petrify them and remove the spells before explaining everything. After we take off the spell, if any of them try to leave or harm us we will erase their memories and send them on their ways, if not, then we tell them to be here the day of your great explanation, only much later than the others 8 are set to arrive, for a better explanation and to answer any questions." Corbin explained.

"But they're all relatively powerful, won't they just break free?"

"Well I found spell that will allow me to show my memories and they will see them all as if they were a silent bystander and it will all be over in a few seconds. I will wait until Corbin and Antonin remove the curses and then I will share and they will unfreeze a few seconds later."

"What about Luna and I, where will we be?"

"Here." Three voices chorused, hard as steel.

"What?!" The two exclaimed in response to their blunt answer.

"They are all currently programmed to kill you on sight, even if you're already supposed to be dead." Severus reasoned

"That changes absolutely nothing." Luna stated

"Well it changes things a little..." Hermione muttered.

"Fine, you let us do this on our own and we let you pick what we focus on in training for the next two sessions, deal?" Corbin asked. The girls looked at one another for a moment before both turned to the men and nodded once.

"We think you just don't want us to get hurt." Luna said as a parting statement.

"I believe you're all feeling worried that the plan might not work and that we might get hurt if we went along, I also think that you're getting annoyed or in Antonin's case confused right now." Hermione said before running to her room with Luna close behind.

"Stop reading our aura's and our emotions by default!" Corbin yelled after them.

The next day was spent practicing each of their abilities in the main room and combining them with the other elements. They cast all five spells that they found in their journals. Antonin's spell for combining magical cores was overwhelming to all of them and made them feel a little strange being so powerful, and then they cast a spell. One lumos nearly blinded everyone and Antonin changed into his Niffler and hid in the corner for a solid ten minutes.

The second spell was Severus' human shield-ward spell. They followed this by giving everyone a love potion and cast a bunch of spells on each other, from harmful to helpful and dark to light. It worked to block out the potions effects and any harmful spell, including a stinging hex, but the helpful spells made it through.

The third was the mind speak spell, it worked perfectly and was almost like a chat room of sorts. You could tell who was speaking and what they said, but only if you were meant to see it.

Fourth was the flying spell, they all loved it, except Hermione, who was still a little scared of heights. They tried Hermione's spell and found Dumbledore pacing in front of the potions classroom trying to figure out if the potion he asked to be brewed would still be uncontaminated because it was far away from the one that exploded.

Finally the day came for the darker members to be recruited. The men left early and the girls sat and waited for their return. They read one book each and played three games of chess that would surely make the others cry at the strategies they used.

They were halfway through the fourth game when the three men walked in. After grabbing some tea they sat down around the chess board and each of them cringed just slightly before launching into a description of what happened. Turned out that the Nott's went crazy from being under the curse for so long and had their memories erased before they were sent to Boston for a little while, Theodore included.

Roudolphus, Rabastan, Avery, and Bellatrix would be arriving at around 6pm the next day for the rest of the explanation and questions. During the explanation Corbin and Severus had kicked the girls away from the chess board and had started a game that was going much better than the girls' had.

Now it was their turn to do the explanations, and because the men were feeling gracious they were planning to allow the girls to answer all the questions as well. Severus sent out the antidotes to the loyalty potions along with a note that asked them all to meet in the forbidden forest by the thestrals for 3pm the same day they got the antidote (tomorrow) and not to tell anyone, even Dumbledore, before he went to bed that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing.**

At three o'clock Luna and Hermione made their way towards the thestrals to meet their small group and saw them all waiting, looking slightly confused and even a little sad. Moody was the first to see Luna and spoke.

"Lovegood, we've been looking everywhere for you; or rather your body. What happened and how are you here?"

"I was never lost or hurt. I would ask why your here but I already know."

"Luna, thank god you're okay."Remus said, rather happy the quirky blonde wasn't hurt.

"You're dead for a week and everybody just ignores your presence. Remind me to never die properly." Hermione exclaimed from behind the group who were facing Luna.

"Hermione!" Everyone yelled

"Keep it down, with voices that high Dumbles might hear you from the castle."

"How are you here? You were eaten by the squid."Charlie asked

"Oh, you mean Harold? Not eaten just delivered to an underwater cave at my request. Now we really should be going and getting out of the light of day before someone sees us. Follow us please." Hermione explained before skipping up to Luna and walking towards the entrance to the Chamber.

When they arrived all eight were reasonably speechless at the sight that met them. It was recognized as the Chamber of Secrets by the statue Harry had described, but there were comfy couches and chairs all over the place. However the thing they found weird was the jar on the table beside the coat rack.

"Okay, everyone might as well put your coats on the rack and your wands in the jar." Luna said as she did just that. The others followed hesitantly, but their curiosity won them over based on the fact that there were three extra wands in the jar. "Good, now have a seat. Hermione, go get the others and if they refuse to come, convince them."

"Others?" Kingsley asked

"Others." Luna confirmed, just then three grown men ran out of the side room and made for the door. The guests were suitably surprised to see Severus, Antonin, and Corbin running and with the two girls. Luna stepped in their path and they grounded to a halt.

"Where are you three going?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I'm starting to believe this story is going to be very interesting." Remus stated from his seat beside Tonks on the sofa.

"Oh, it will be." Corbin muttered and he plonked himself down on one side of the chess board, admitting defeat. He motioned to the other side of the board and Antonin took the seat. Corbin looked up and at Antonin to give him a look that clearly said ' _not you, you imbecile._ ' Antonin frowned but stood and made room for Severus to take the seat. This caused a few smiles to be shown just slightly as everyone else sat and Antonin was left sitting on the floor.

"Why do I have to sit on the floor?" He grumbled.

"Same reason why your animagus form is a Niffler." Severus stated.

"And why your room is super humid." Luna chimed in from her seat.

"Also why you suck at chess and most other things." Hermione smiled.

"What does all that have to do with anything?"

"They're just implying it's because your life is annoying just like your personality, only it only affects you and does things that would annoy you to no end." Corbin smirked down at him and gave him a patronizing pat on the head.

"Yeah, were going to need to hear that explanation and quick." Bill stated from his spot in between his two youngest brothers in attendance.

"Fine, the prophecy they found in the ministry is real and it's about us five. Each verse is about a different person with a different element that they have control over. That cottage that Dumbledore couldn't get past the wards to used to be where we entered the tunnel from. We were able to enter it because it was made for us to use, the five elementals to end the war from a third opposing side. We spent a while in there with the time rune that was built into the house activated and when we exited it was only a few minutes, the next morning the cottage disappeared and the entrance to the tunnel was revealed to us and whoever we want to see it. We then each faked our deaths so we could hide out here, not be targeted, and to build our small but powerful army so we can end this war." Severus drawled.

"Are there any questions?" Hermione asked with a grin at the astonished faces before her. She got up and let Antonin have her seat to stop his pouting while she walked over to sit in his spot. She made a face but persevered.

"Can you explain the prophecy a little more; maybe tell us who each of you are in it?" Charlie asked.

"We will soon enough. Not quite yet though." Luna stated

"Are we the only ones you've talked to or planed to talk to?" Moody asked

"No and no..." Antonin offered meekly.

"Wow Dolohov, never pictured you as a shy one." Fred teased.

"If you don't have a question, shut up." He answered with a glare.

"Is there any particular reason aside from those three why we had to place our wands in a jar that won't allow us to take them out until given permission?"

"Yes, it's just one of our precautions. If you do manage to get your wand out or use the spare ones I know a few of you have on your person, you can't cast a spell that has bad intent behind it." Corbin supplied.

"So you five can't duel down here?" Tonks asked.

"Never said that, seeing as how that would be an equal mal-intent situation we can do that, or we can adjust the wards if all of us are in agreement and here to do so. It has five layers, one from each of us." Antonin explained. These questions continued for quite a while longer until it was 5:45pm and Severus rose to go get the others. Hermione took his place at the chess board and was about to play his turn when he came back and glared at her with a raised eyebrow. She sat on the floor again and stuck her tongue out at him, eliciting an eye roll before he left.

"Where's he going?" Tonks asked

"To get the others who will arrive at 6. All the questions you've asked where we've given vague answers will be answered when they arrive so you just need to ask them again." Antonin told them.

"Just keep in mind that while you all have things in common." Corbin explained

"Does this mean we can finally touch on the subject that we needed to have a potion in order to read your note and then come here immediately?" George asked

"Yes, but remember what we told you about the wards." Hermione said as she saw the others join the group in the chamber. She conjured, with her extra wand, a love seat couch and two armchairs to add to the two, three cushion couches, two wing back chairs, and two arm chairs already in the room. She purposely left the room without one seat and smirked at Antonin. Moody was the first to notice the newcomers and growled slightly. All the others looked at the new arrivals with a mixture of fear, disgust, and contempt all of which was returned by the newcomers.

"Now, now children, calm down." Severus drawled as he went back to the chess board and took a seat after motioning to the jar with the wands. All four reluctantly added theirs to the collection before taking seats in the empty places. Hermione looked around the assembled group and took in the seating arrangement. She shook her head and rolled her eyes before shifting slightly in her spot on the floor and muttering a curse. Everyone looked at her to see her rubbing her hip with a small frown.

"Hermione, you should've told us your hip was still bothering you." Corbin chided.

"If I told you now would one of you be a gentleman and offer me their seat?" She asked.

"Nice try kid, no can do. Us men are getting older and can't sit on the floor any longer and we all know none of our guests are gentlemen."

"Douche canoe."

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me old man." Corbin's eyes narrowed and he was about to respond when Antonin chimed in.

"Hey he's only two years older than Severus and I, what's that make us?"

"Almost old men?" Luna asked from her spot to his right.

"That's just not fair."

"It's plenty fair, now shut up and leave us to our discussion." Corbin said before turning back to Hermione. "I am not old."

"You literally just called yourself an old man."

"I didn't mean it!"

"The prophecy said your old too."

"I hate you and you're a piece of-"

"Then why did you say it? Face it Corbin, you are old and you may need to go to a special care home soon. It's either that or get a wife but I don't know anybody who would want to date an old man." Hermione cut him off with a smirk.

"Plenty of people would want to marry me!"

"Only if they're into necrophilia, you're dead to the world right now _and_ you'd be dead shortly after the wedding from old age meaning it's either necrophilia or a gold digger after your fortune."

"What's necrophilia?" Antonin asked Luna.

"How much is Corbin worth, is it really worth it to a gold digger to marry someone so old just for the money?" Luna asked

"I'M NOT OLD!"

"All of you shut up!" Severus finally snapped, everyone went quiet and all the guests were trying very hard not to laugh at the three wide eyed innocent looks sent at Severus while Corbin just put his head on the table in front of him.

"Something wrong Sev?" Hermione asked, he rolled his eyes and looked at their guests.

"What questions do you have?" He directed at them.

"The floor is cold and uncomfortable."

"Are they always like this?" Trystan Avery asked

"Unfortunately yes."

"Will you explain the prophecy now? I'm still confused about who is who..." George trailed off as Hermione stood from her seat and plonked her butt onto Severus' lap. He rolled his eyes and glared slightly at Hermione but she just smiled and snuggled in closer to the man.

"We will let Hermione and Luna be the ones to explain since they're the ones who figured it out." Corbin said with amusement tinting his voice.

"It's simple really, Corbin is the Air elemental, Severus is the fire, Antonin is the earth, Luna is the spirit, and I'm the water."

"Okay, that helped a little but how did you figure that out and how do you mean a third opposing side in the war?"

"The verses of the prophecy each point towards specific people and hint at different elements. Like Hermione's asks how can she not drown in a hole? Hermione almost drowned once but then realized she could breathe underwater, then there's the whole knowledgeable old soul, we both have eidetic memories. That and what we already knew about elementals is what gave us the information needed to solve it." Luna explained.

"As for the third party in the war and why we don't just join one side... well, Dumbledore used loyalty potions on you 8 because you suspected something off with some plan of his at some point. There's a reason his plans cause pause in you guys and it's because he doesn't want the war to end unless it's on his terms. Then for Voldemort, well we can see his destruction quite easily, but he also used imperious curses on you four and a few others, but they all died doing his bidding or are too crazy to know the difference between the two mind sets." Hermione explained. "In other words corruption and manipulation with different names..." To say they were surprised was an understatement, but... they were surprised. The silence in the room lasted a long time before everyone seemed to absorb everything.

"So..." Bellatrix started "Severus..." She seemed to want to ask something but didn't know how to phrase it if her looking around was any indication.

"I think what she wants to know is what is going on between you and the girl in your lap." Rabastan said with a smirk. Everyone looked at the duo and they looked at each other before Hermione smiled and Severus shook his head.

"Oh, it's quite simple really. We are deeply in love and plan to elope as soon as we can sneak out of the room without anybody noticing." Hermione exclaimed, everyone laughed at that before Severus spoke.

"Actually I do believe we planned to wait until we were safe in Russia to do that." everyone seemed to clue in that it wasn't entirely a joke and sobered quite quickly.

"You're serious?" Corbin asked. "How did I miss this? How long has there been a _this_ to miss?"

"Hey, that rhymed!" Hermione cheered

"Since we were still in the cabin..." Severus muttered giving his girlfriend a look at her choice in answer.

"Hey that means you were before Antonin and I! We waited until we were here to start!" Luna seemed joyous for reasons now uncovered.

"Seriously? This is a war not a dating service!" Corbin yelled

"You're just upset because you have nobody." Antonin stated, Corbin frowned and glared at him.

"And that he never will because he's going to die and old man very soon." Hermione pointed out, Corbin turned his icy glare on her which just made her smile widen.

"Wait, did you just say Russia?" Trystan asked

"Oh, yay, another question, I was starting to think there weren't anymore!" Luna exclaimed

"Why are you going to Russia?" Tonks asked

"Not just us five... any of you who want refuge can come with us."

"Refuge from what and how would that work?" Kingsley asked

"After Voldy is dead, we are going to go after Dumbledore. However we need one of you 8 to do that because, well, three of us are confirmed dead and two of us are convicted death eaters. You four are also out for the same reasons and since your here that means you're on our side so you get to be our spies until the war. When Voldy attacks we will come out of the Chamber for the final showdown and assemble our side to kill or immobilize as many of the 'dark side' as possible, before we hand over all the evidence we have against Dumbles to the court, anonymously, and then skip town for Russia. Since you are all here, and have stayed, you can join us in Russia since you will be ousted as working with death eaters or blood traitors, depending on your side of the war." Severus explained the plan he and Corbin came up with.

"Won't you be recognized and brought back here from Russia's ministry?" Charlie asked

"Not if we're already citizens at that point. If we're citizens of Russia then the laws and wanted posters in London won't apply to their ministry. It's an old law but it fits our purposes perfectly. We need to know before the final showdown if you want to skip town so we can arrange it, but we already have the process started. I suggest you plan on this as it will be for the best." Corbin explained

"Why should we go to Russia? Some of us have time right now to try and get citizenship anywhere else, so why Russia?" Moody asked

"Russia and England have had problems in the political world for years. Russia is safe for us; they won't trade our freedom for anything because they're stubborn and relentless." Corbin explained

"If you think you will be safe after siding with even just one death eater then you're delusional. The ministry is invaded with Voldy's real followers and once that's found out the population will go with a total recall and crucify everyone that's associated with one, loyal or not. We told you we had stuff on Dumbledore, and we do. It's good and punishable by law no matter your standing, potions and spells that should never have been used. This is what we've been doing since we got down here. Corbin and Severus plan everything, Antonin spies on Dumbledore, Luna and I try to convince other species to join our side. It's working and we are looking at winning, but we need all the help we can get and we need to be able to run somewhere safe when the dust settles." Hermione explained without sympathy

"Plus, Russia has been trying to get me back there and working for them since I applied for leave for here. I told them I would come back if I could bring anybody I wanted to get full citizenship and immunity from the previous crimes committed here. They said we would be the top of the list.

"Hermione and Luna have a list of jobs a mile long to chose from, I have an excellent job in the hit wizard division lined up, Severus has a potions business starting to gain anticipation already and all that's been done is the building being bought, and Corbin is the Ministers right hand man already.

"They need Aurors, that's Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, and Trystan set. They have a nice dragon reserve with a lot of dragons and a few keepers, Charlie and Roudolphus could have a job there. Plenty of empty store fronts for a joke shop for the twins, and their school has rehiring after each year of teaching so Bellatrix and Rabastan can get their dream jobs. Bill, curse breaking in Russia is a golden opportunity, all those royal castles and hidden magic sights and tombs. Even the werewolf rights are better over there, you would be respected and could get any job you wanted Remus. Just fill out the form and we will send it over, there is enough for all of you over by the wand jar."Antonin persuaded, everyone jumped up and ran to get a form.

"Well that went well." Hermione muttered, Severus chuckled and kissed her cheek before going his turn on the board. Everyone sat in silence for the next half an hour as the forms were filled out and handed to Antonin. The next few hours were spent detailing the plans for the final battle, placing the spells that were continuous, and teaching the ones that weren't. They shared the information the group had dug up so far on Dumbledore, and they explained some of their powers that they got as elementals. When the others left their brains were fried and they were ready for bed and to end the stupid war as quick as possible. It was a long road ahead of them, but they were ready.

 **A/N: Thank you to Saamon-sama for pointing out that mistake with the word prophesy and prophecy, I didn't even realized I was confusing the two. Also thank you to the guest reviewer who helped me with a name for Avery (Trystan).**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. This is more of a filler chapter.**

Not much happened in the coming weeks. The group continued to collect information, resources, allies, and make plans as the others they recruited brought them information from the meetings of both sides. Every week they held a meeting with all of the recruits, usually on Tuesday night. It was one such Tuesday night that the group sat around the small table they'd conjured up after the meeting had finished.

"So, if you can breathe underwater... how long can you stay under before passing out? Does it have a time limit in general or is it like growing gills?" Fred asked innocently.

"The journal described it as a never ending possibility. The only reason I would ever _need_ to surface is for food, but no I don't grow gills." Hermione answered, these questions were common from the twins. They seemed to be the most curious of the group and the others fed off of the answers the twins received.

"But wouldn't that mess with your human body? I mean certain things could happen if you were submerged longer than a few hours." George wondered aloud.

"People don't give you two enough credit, you're smarter than everyone advertises." Trystan stated.

"Why thank you kind sir!" the twins chorused in an over dramatic imitation of house elves. Everyone rolled their eyes at their antics.

"So, how's the planning going?" Bill asked "I mean we know the plan you have so far but it's not complete and I get the feeling it's getting harder on you two."

"It is, in a way, harder. We need to find a way to submit the evidence against Dumbledore, but we have no way to do that after we're all ousted because nobody will listen to us." Corbin admitted

"What if one of us slipped it onto the bottom of the pile of cases up for trial? You know, for after the death eater trials. We could put them there just before the final battle?" Tonks asked

"That could work...unless there are no trials." Corbin agreed hesitantly.

"But what if they toss all pending cases due to the ministry being invaded by death eaters at the moment?" Severus pointed out.

"What if we submitted it while under polyjuice potion as an Auror?" Fred asked

"You are all over thinking this. As you said, this is supposed to be anonymous, so make it a mail room clerk, no need to get an Auror's hair." Luna stated

"That's close to what I was thinking, but what if we submitted it as a piece of mail instead? Just send it all there with an owl. However, we would need to make sure they open it..." Hermione pondered.

"We could spell it so the name is blocked out and you can't see the name until everyone has voted against or for the charges suggested. Then after the proclamation of an unbreakable sentence it will reveal the perpetrator and they will have no choice but to lock him up. Hermione's right, they won't open it if Dumbledore's name is listed anywhere on it." Severus said

"Plus, Dumbledore would be one of the one's voting so they will not be able to hear about how unfair things are from him." Kingsley stated

"It would fit right in. The minister, who we've confirmed as a neutral party, has proposed plans to omit names during the trial voting so there is no prejudice, only fair sentencing." Moody admitted.

"Again, that's if there are trials." Severus muttered

"So we have the plan for Dumbles?" Charlie asked, to which he received hesitant nods all around.

"Now we just need to know where the final battle is to finalize the plan for Voldy and make the evidence folder." Antonin stated.

"I need to get going." Tonks stated "I have a hot date to get ready for, see you guys next Tuesday or whenever I have information!" She called as she ran from the room. Severus began smirking as he looked at Remus.

"So Remus is a hot date now? That's news, and here we thought she would never own up to actually being with him." Rabastan joked, Remus blushed but got up.

"I have to go as well. As she pointed out we have a date to make."

"Don't you mean a date to make it to?" Fred asked

"Sure." He replied, Severus rolled his eyes and Hermione was smiling. The elementals all had interesting looks on their faces and when Remus was gone the others asked them about it.

"Oh you know... nothing really is going on." Severus said

"Yeah, Tonks is only pregnant." Luna said

"That and they're getting married in about an hour." Hermione finished

"WHAT?!" The group exploded. There were many other things passed around as everyone opened up the mental chatting channels and began asking the duo about everything and why they hadn't told them. All they said in reply was _thanks a lot_ to the five founders of their little group of friends.

Everyone was happy while they anticipated the final battle. Nobody knew when it was going to happen or how it would end, who would survive or who would die in the fight. They barley even knew what they were going to do, but they had each other at the moment and that was all that mattered at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.**

Bellatrix, Roudolphus, Rabastan, and Trystan calmly left the meeting room before continuing out to the edge of the property wards. As soon as they were sure they wouldn't be seen, they ran as fast as they could to the edge of the anti-apparation wards before apparating to the tunnels opening. They burst into the room and sent out mind messages to the entire group telling them to wake up and get to the Chamber ASAP.

The five inhabitants of the Chamber exited and found the four spies pacing around and looking anxious in general. When everyone had arrived and sat down Rabastan started to speak.

"He has a plan of attack. The date is set. It's going to happen soon, I hope everyone's ready because he plans to spare no expense."

"What are you talking about? It's too early for me to decipher this madness." Charlie groaned as he leaned back on the couch looking exhausted.

"Voldemort has plans to attack for the final battle and shared them with us tonight." Roudolphus explained. Everyone sat to attention and was now wide awake.

"What are the plans?" Hermione asked calmly.

"In one week, he will attack Hogwarts at 4am and try to kill or imprison anyone not loyal to his cause. The Minister is the next target after Hogwarts is under his control. He gave explicit orders to his followers that they were to show up ready for battle, without the masks, and nobody was allowed to leave. He plans to put anti-apparation wards up once his followers all arrive. He's so stupid though! He sent a message to Dumbledore as a warning!"

"He plans to have every one of his followers at the battle, none hidden away anywhere." Trystan added

"You guys need to see what Dumbles plans to do about the attack. If he's not planning on evacuating all those who don't want to or can't fight then we need to make sure nobody can breach the castle walls." Corbin explained

"Or we could put the intent wards on the castle. That way if anybody does make it into the castle they will need to devolve into hand on hand combat and I doubt they will." Luna stated

"That's a lot of magical power."

"The core combining spell. If we five combine our cores into one of us we could theoretically have one of us cast the spell on the entire castle. We just need to do it as soon as we can so we have all of our power before the final battle. Not that we will need much magical power. Voldy is dramatic and Dumbles is delusional, they will probably end up trying to out talk one another; that's when we need to strike. They also hate not knowing things and rely heavily on their followers." Severus explained "The intent ward will only be able to have one layer but nobody will be able to tell which one of us cast it because it will be a mixture of our magical signatures and the signatures from all the other people who have put magic into the wards."

"So we put it into the walls of Hogwarts? That means we need to find a way to keep the battle in the courtyard." Remus stated

"Yes it does... how do we do that?" Moody asked

"The power of suggestion could work." Fred stated

"What does that mean?" Kingsley seemed lost and suspicious.

"It means that we need to have Dumbledore get the idea into his head that we should fight outside and then we burst in when Harry's about to square up with Voldy." Hermione explained

"Any idea how we can do that?" Tonks asked. She was pregnant but insisted on fighting. She claimed that if she couldn't protect herself in a battle then she couldn't bring a child into the world just yet. Remus reluctantly agreed.

"I've got a few." George then went on to explain a potion they were working on for a product that went terribly wrong and now made the maker able to send one thought to the drinker without them knowing it wasn't their own. "We just need to find the best wording and time possible."

"Think we would be able to slip that to Dumbles before the final battle as well? That way we can be sure to make a clean get away without him stopping us." Bellatrix stated

"No, they need to know that we're off limits." Antonin stated with a smirk.

The next two and a half hours were spent planning and preparing for the upcoming battle. They had come up with the perfect plan, crazy, but perfect, when Hermione finally clued into something.

"We also need another plan to replace the one we have for Dumbledore. I don't think it will work if all the death eaters are at the fight and we stick to this plan because it will end with no need for trails." Hermione stated

"Yeah, if there are no death eater trials then we need to change the method of imprisonment for Dumbledore." Luna said once she realized what Hermione was getting at.

"We tried to tell you, but you people never listen." Severus and Corbin chorused.

"I don't know... the case could still be taken seriously if we introduce it like it was a cowardly, and hidden, death eater without actually confirming that it was." Moody stated.

"Or we could go back the original plan and have one of us put the case in the pile. We just need to submit it to one of the workers in that department who isn't a death eater." Kingsley stated.

"How would we do that though? The only time the workers aren't under the watchful eyes of a death eater would be during the battle and we all need to be there." Rabastan pointed out.

"I will find someone who won't be going into battle and send them a patronus last second directing them here with instruction on what to do." Kingsley stated

"What happens if they turn on us?" Roudolphus asked

"They won't, I will have blackmail and an unbreakable vow for a secret favor. Or I will pick someone who I know I can trust with this no matter the circumstances."

"Fine, that sounds like a better plan anyways." Corbin conceded, effectively ending the planning stage of their operation, now it was time for action.

Their plan was crazy. So crazy it might just work.

Now they had one week to convince the allies from the water that could go on land and those from the forest of that fact.

They had allies all over and planned to use them. Hell they even had some Russians coming to help them because of the fast tracked citizen forms tipping them off that the battle was happening sooner than normal.

This was certainly going to be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. It's almost time for the final (ultimate) showdown (of ultimate destiny). :)**

It was a 2am on the day of the attack when Hermione woke up. She was safe in Severus' arms and he was already awake and staring at the ceiling. No words were exchanged but they knew they loved each other and they could see it in each other's eyes. Both of them knew that they could potentially die today and that tended to put a downer on a person's morning.

It was 2:15am on the day of the attack when Luna woke up surrounded by Antonin. He was still asleep but she changed that with a quick kiss. They stared at each other and had a silent conversation with each other using their mind speak. Words like 'love' and 'careful' were exchanged, even when they didn't need to be. They both knew that if the other died a part of them would as well. They knew better than to guarantee to make it out unscathed and safe to one another but neither spoke of it out loud.

It was 2:20am on the day of the attack when Remus was woken up by Tonks. They were laid out across their bed and both were still groggy from the sleep that had just plagued them. Speaking quietly, they discussed the entire list of terrible outcomes the day could hold for them and their unborn child. Neither told the other to be careful, it was implied with them. They didn't say how much they would miss each other because, even if they'd discussed it, they weren't ready to think about what would happen if they lost their other half. Instead they got out of bed and got ready before they went to the forest and to the Chamber, where they would meet the others before they were all expected at their appointed bases on opposite sides of the war.

It was 2:30am on the day of the attack and the twins sat opposite to one another in the kitchen of their small apartment in Diagon ally. They stared at one another and refused to break eye contact. They were always together, but what if one of them was lost? Would the other make it past, not only the battle but the aftermath? Neither knew the answer and neither wanted to know what the future held. They both smirked and thought of all the bad people they were going to play with today. Oh it was going to be fun...

"I wonder if one of their names is Marco." Fred mused around his smirk.

It was 2:25 on the day of the attack when Bill finally spoke to his little brother and told him to be careful. They were staying together and had always been closest to each other. Neither would admit it but they were each other's best friends. Both talked for a few minutes over their breakfast. They discussed happy things. They discussed their ideas of what Fred and George would do today during the battle to make it funny. They even placed a few bets that Charlie was going to win, even if they didn't know that yet. Neither could guarantee the others safety, they couldn't even guarantee their own; but they were stubborn and neither was going down without a fight and an awesome musical number planned for their funeral.

It was 2:30am on the day of the attack when Bellatrix awoke to her husband pacing across the floor in their bedroom. All of their personal belongings were gone and sent to Russia already so he didn't have any of his usual things to tinker on. He looked over to his wife, who sat patiently on the bed, and he sat down beside her. He pulled her into a hug and held her before he went to the kitchen to talk to his little brother. She knew what he was telling her with the hug; he was telling her to be careful and be safe; he was telling her not to die.

It was 2:35am on the day of the attack when Rabastan was accosted in the kitchen by his older brother. Roudolphus gave his bowl of _Froot Loops_ a glance before rolling his eyes and staring at the owner of said bowl. Rabastan slowly ate a spoonful and his brother sighed. Rabastan stood and moved to sir next to his brother, the person who basically raised him. They were very close all their lives and Roudolphus took care of his little brother. Rabastan knew today would kill Roudolphus because he couldn't protect him anymore than he could himself. Today they were on their own, even if they were part of a team. They both silently accepted that fact and smiled sadly at one another before Bellatrix waltzed into the kitchen and threw the _Froot Loops_ away while making toast for everyone.

It was 2:40am on the day of the attack when Moody placed his fake eye in its socket while staring into the mirror. He inspected his form in the mirror and thought about all the battles he'd taken part in. He had proof from some of them in the form of a missing leg and eye on top of numerous scars. He knew he wasn't as fit as the others in his new and slightly deranged family. Yes, they were deranged, their plan was foolish and he only agreed because it was the only way to get what needed to be done accomplished. He was not looking forward to the fight ahead of him; he didn't want to have fight for his life and his rights as a wizard, but he had no choice. He sighed and disapparated.

It was 2:45am on the day of the attack when Kingsley apparated to his parents home. He wanted to explain to them before he went to Russia but knew he couldn't. Instead he entered and left them a note for when they woke up and finally saw it. His parents and he weren't close, he knew that. They barely spoke and he didn't know exactly why he left hem a message. That was a lie. He knew why he left them a message. He needed them to know. It was something he did. He wrote letters to his family about his life but never sent them. He placed those letters on the table and left the house again without a sound. What he didn't notice was his mother standing at the top of the staircase watching him and reading the note the second he left. He didn't notice her getting her husband and them planning on going to Hogwarts to join his third party when the time was right. What he did notice was the patronus that told him all of this as he was about to enter the tunnel. He grinned and sent one back with strict instructions that would later lead to Dumbledore's downfall.

It was 2:55am on the day of the attack when Trystan waltzed into the forbidden forest without a care in the world. Inside he was screaming; he always was. On the outside he was calm and ready for the storm ahead. He didn't like fighting under a strict plan but knew when he had something worth fighting for and that seemed to make this plan okay in his mind. His little family was worth fighting for. He smiled at the thought. A family who appreciated and loved you was new to him. He didn't hate it.

It was 3:00am on the day of the attack when Corbin jumped out of the shower he was taking, got dressed, and practically skipped out to the common area where he met his human allies for the upcoming battle. He had nobody to live for in the same sense the others did, but everything to live for at the same time. He had a life ahead of him and a family he would and will kill to protect.

It was 3:10am on the day of the attack and everyone sat together for possibly the last time before they went into battle. They sat in silence because words weren't necessary. They sat in silence because it was their battle call. They sat in silence and tried not to punch Corbin for being so cheery this early in the morning. They sat in silence until Fred broke it.

"We might die today." Fred commented in the silence that hung over the group.

"Speak for yourselves, we're already dead." Hermione said while indicating the group of five sitting together.

Their plan was crazy and could get them all killed, but they were ready to face the world and defeat whoever got in their way.

After all, a determined group of four deadly ex death eaters, an angry Luna, a pissed off group of 8 who really value their sleep, and four elementals with outrages issues was not a group you want to face when you have no defense against them because you've written them off.

It was 3:30am on the day of the attack when everyone left the chamber to get to their places.

It was 3:40am on the day of the attack when everyone decided they wanted to live to see Russia.

It was 3:50am on the day of the attack when everyone smirked at the idea Fred and George projected to them.

It was 4am on the day of the attack and everything was about to go wrong for the people who got in their way or wrote them off as harmless.

It was 4am on the day of the attack and everything was about to change for the better.

It was 4am on the day of the attack and Tom Riddle's plans were about to go to shit.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing. By the way this story was written in the world were Voldemort had no Horcruxes. Time for the Final Battle**

The battle had begun. From her perch Hermione could hear the trading of spells begin. She knew her fellow ghost heard it too based on the mental signal to go. Their plan was simple really. All they had to do was confuse everyone. Their aerial view gave the go and Hermione cast the spell. In the sky there was already the dark mark, but now right beside it was a giant countdown clock. Numbers flashed as time passed.

Everyone stopped fighting and the two leaders were so confused both called a cease fire. The 12 that were in the ranks snuck to the side of the groups trying not to look at those who'd already fallen.

"What is this trickery Tom? I thought you came here to end this war!" Dumbledore yelled across the courtyard. The number on the clock displayed a countdown from 30 minutes and everyone watched it curiously as it went.

"What do you mean what is it? You put it there!" Voldemort yelled back.

"What?" Dumbledore muttered. At this point it is important to note that both sides were very confused and the 12 adversaries hidden in plain sight decided to disappear.

Each chugged a potion before going to the back of the ranks of death eaters while removing the little water guns they had received that morning. As they made their ways to the front lines they sprayed everyone they passed. Each of them was equally space apart and walked slowly to the front, making sure to get everyone in the black robes, not including Voldemort.

The eight who were hidden within the light side walked back over to where they were supposed to be while the others went to the back of the death eaters. All the water guns were empty now. This was all done in a matter of five minutes during which Voldemort and Dumbledore continued to argue like school children, it was really quite humorous if you didn't look up and see all the underage students in the windows of the school. The clock now read 25 minutes and everyone was waiting for when it hit zero.

"Well, if you didn't put it there then who did?!" Dumbledore asked

"That would be us." Corbin stated from the spot he suddenly appeared in the center of the battle field between the feuding leaders.

"Yaxley, I always knew you where an idiot but I really didn't think you were delusional as well." Voldemort stated before raising his wand, for the killing curse no doubt.

"Why is he delusional?" Antonin asked from the spot five meters to Cobin's left.

"You two are supposed to be dead!" Molly Weasley yelled from her spot near Dumbledore.

"So am I. Funny thing death... it's so easy to fake." Severus drawled from 5 meters to Corbin's right, he looked up to the clock and smirked at the massive 24.

"Ah, I knew my precious spy wouldn't die like that!" Both leaders exclaimed before looking at one another.

"It seems you both want something neither of you can have." Antonin stated.

"Well if we can't have it we will just kill it and its associates." Harry yelled, his hatred for Severus clear. Many people from both sides yelled in agreement.

"I feel so loved." He drawled.

"Are we discussing how much we hate Severus?!" Luna cheered, causing everyone to look to where the cheerful voice of the deceased Luna Lovegood came from 5 meters away from Antonin. "Because I don't think that's wise, self esteem and all, you know?"

"Luna! You're alive? Wait, what are you doing with them?" Ronald Weasley asked.

"Well Ronald, I'm here to help of course." She said before casting a spell at his crotch making him fall to the ground in pain. "Next time you threaten to rape my friend, make sure you don't!" She yelled

"The filthy bitch drowned, why do you care if she's dead?!"

"Well, that's because she's a good friend." Hermione stated casually from 5 meters to Severus' right before glancing up at the 23 that hung in the sky.

"Hermione?!" Molly yelled

"Yes?" Hermione asked in an imitation of Severus' drawl, to which he scowled. "What, still not any better? Darn, gotta work on that."

"You're all stupid; you're just going to die." Voldemort yelled as he frantically pointed his wand trying to decide who his first target should be.

"Are we? Are we really stupid? Or are we just crazy?" Corbin asked

"Both!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Before you kill us, let us appeal to your sensible minds. After all, both of your sides have valid points in their favor." Antonin spoke in a convincing drawl. Both sides gave their permission and Luna began their story.

"All this is happening because of a prophecy. Anybody could tell you that. What people can't tell you is what the prophecy was. Everyone thinks its Harry Potter the lightning child that thrice defied the dark lord. They are wrong. The prophesy spoke of a powerful group of people, we are those people. It spoke of taking down two kinds of evil, you are the two evils: Corruption and manipulation." Luna began watching the clock tick down.

"We found out from the girls we were the objects of the prophecy and we came to a meeting in that forest. We went to a cabin nobody could access because of the need for a genetic key, we're that key. It had time runes so we lived there for two weeks even though it was only seconds to you. We came out stronger and closer to each other. In the following month we each faked our own deaths and went into hiding together on these very grounds, in the Chamber of Secrets. It has many rooms that are only accessible by our kind." Antonin continued, he glanced up and saw the giant number had dropped significantly. All that time they spent debating whether to kill them or let them speak had built up.

"We then set out to begin recruiting from anywhere we could. We now have an army. We set up safety procedures for after the war and gathered intel. We even began to set up how we planned to get both evils. In the end we decided to kill one and hope the other goes away." Corbin explained looking from one lord to the other and then up at the countdown clock. _Oh how time flies_ he thought.

"We planned for a long time what we would do at this point. We've told our story to many different people and even in different languages. We warned people and creatures. We're ready." Severus continued further glancing up and noticing they'd reached the 5 minute mark.

"Now that we're ready and standing here you think we're crazy. But that's the difference. You think we're crazy, but we know we're crazy. You are just plain idiots though if you think your ranks are untouched and safe. We have allies in places you wouldn't even think to look." Hermione finished

"If the prophecy isn't about me than what's it about?" Harry asked snidely.

"Hush Potter, we're getting there." Severus drawled gleefully noting the expression of anger on his face.

"How about we just read the prophesy while telling them our pieces in it?" Luna smirked and many were startled by her lucidity.

"The Element is smart. They're stronger together than apart. With powers of the earth they so bind, the powers of the earth combine." They chorused, a few gasps were heard as the four Weasley's stepped up and joined the ranks of elementals and stood between Antonin and Luna.

"One a spy with fire deep inside, but the allegiance is sworn to which side?" Severus drawled as Remus and Tonks joined the ranks in the center of the field between Antonin and Corbin.

"Two a secret holder with a facade of darkness, but is loved by the earth yet seems so heartless." Antonin read out as Moody and Kingsley joined the ranks and stood between Corbin and Severus.

"Three a knowledgeable old soul, how can they not drown in a hole?" Hermione recited as the four death eaters took their places between Severus and Hermione with sly winks toward Voldemort.

"Four a creepy old chap, can he use the air to lay a trap?" Corbin said as a team of Russians suddenly appeared in the center of the field and flanked the long line of the third party in the war.

"Five a loony young thing, with a good mind and a love for spring." Luna stated as creatures of all kinds came from the forbidden forest to join their ranks. Hippogriffs, centaurs, and many others arrived to their aid, even the giant squid bobbed in its place in black lake. All of this was purely for intimidation but nobody else had to know that the creatures were just living decorations.

"The element will rise, and they will see through the lies. Beware the manipulation and corruption, for they are one and the same with only a different name." Everyone assembled, who could speak, spoke.

"You see, us five are elementals, and we really don't like it when people write us off in the way you have." Hermione said as she stepped forwards.

"You want to fight me? Are you out of your mind?" Voldemort bellowed

"We already told you we were crazy, didn't you listen?" Luna asked

"Fine, if it's death you want, death you shall receive."

"Ah, ah, ah not yet." Severus said.

"You see, we're not here to die." Antonin said

"And we have no plans to do so either." Remus stated

"The question is, are you going to dirty yourself with our deaths on your wand?" Tonks asked. Behind her all the creatures aimed their weapons at the 'light side' to hold them back and keep them from attacking.

"No, of course not, I'm going to make my followers do it." Voldemort yelled as the countdown reached 20 seconds.

"Oh, but there is only ten seconds on the countdown. Five seconds until... well... disaster."

"5... 4... 3..."

"Hey where did the red headed twins go?" one of the closest followers asked. Voldemort looked through the ranks for the two of them but saw neither. He looked behind him and caught a glimpse of orange at the back of his ranks before the head came fully into view... _wait, is he flying without a broom?_ Voldemort thought as he watched the orange dot in the back of his ranks turn the other side of his ranks without moving. He was distantly aware that the countdown had run out and that the third party were arming themselves.

"MARCO!" Fred yelled, and Voldemort caught another orange dot shoot into the air before it yelled a response.

"POLO!" George yelled back, as he moved through the air to be beside his copy.

"GO!" they yelled in tandem as every wand holder in the center of the field rattled off the same three words and pointed their wands towards the sky in the general direction of Voldemort's ranks.

"Strenuus Occulta Ardent!" Voldemort did a quick translation and got his answer just before screams filled the air. Every one of his followers fell to the ground writhing in agony while they seemed physically fine.

 _Activate Hidden Burn._ Was all he thought as he watched his army die before his very own eyes. He turned back to the group in front of him and his eye twitched before Hermione spoke one last time.

"Zero." She had the audacity to smirk before five different colored spells came shooting towards him

A blue one made him hover above the ground, unable to move. A green one made vines shoot from the ground to hold him still. A teal one made his mind go blank so he stopped struggling. A purple one made him feel like he was suffocating and a red one made him feel like his blood was boiling.

Moments later Voldemort was dead and his body slumped forward before disintegrating.

The group turned towards Dumbledore whose entire ranks were standing in shock with their mouths hanging open.

"Explain or die." Dumbledore stated as every member held a wand on the significantly smaller ranks in the center. Their only choice was to explain.

 **Only one chapter and maybe an epilogue left. I don't know if I will post the epilogue I wrote or not.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. This is the end of this story. Thank you all so much for reading and be sure to leave me a review if you liked it and leave me alone if you didn't. Have fun and enjoy.**

"It's really quite simple. We're elementals and that prophecy told us of a duty and take down the dark side. We did just that."Luna said

"How did you do what you just did?" Dumbledore asked. The 12 with water guns brought them out and held them in the air for all to see.

"Water guns are helpful, especially when filled with a potion that when activated can burn a person alive in 10 seconds without leaving a trace." Antonin said.

"It was a potion made by genius. If only I had wrote down the recipe. Shame." Severus said

"As for Voldy, well, we each just added a bit of our elemental magic to a spell and fired once. The magic worked together to kill him."

"Bodily fluids were held in the mid air by Hermione, the water elemental, while Antonin put vines in place so he wouldn't move from side to side, he's the earth elemental, Luna's spell cleared his mind of all thoughts, she's the spirit elemental, my spell made him feel as though he was suffocating by locking all the oxygen inside his body so he couldn't release it, I'm the air elemental, and Severus, the fire elemental, sent a special spell that would set all the oxygen in his body on fire causing him to die and then disintegrate. It was really quite simple." Corbin explained all the gory details with a small smirk.

"Look, we mean none of you any harm and we will allow you to arrest us for our past crimes and associating with death eaters on one condition." Remus said before anybody could ask another question.

"What would that condition be?"

"Let all of those in our ranks without a wand, be free." George stated

"Fine, arrest all of them and take them to the ministry for emergency trials to determine the duration of their stays in Azkaban." Dumbledore stated.

It was only twenty minutes later when a very annoyed looking Harry and Ronald arrived at the gates to the holding cells they were housed in to yell at them. They did so for a long time, until the Russian Minister entered with Dumbledore and the British Minister as escorts.

"You're all free to go." The Russian stated as the cells door opened and everyone filed out.

"What why?!" Ronald yelled

"Because Ronnie, we're Russian citizens. Oh, and by the way, FUCK YOU!" Luna yelled before she cast the same mysterious spell and he fell to the ground holding his crotch, this time Harry joined him only second later when Severus sent out the same spell with a small smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and the group left the halls of the ministry.

They arrived in Russia only a half an hour later. Each got their official papers and the keys to the wards around their houses. Each went home and took a long shower before an even longer sleep occurred.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

The week that passed was interesting to say the least. The group all began to get acquainted with their new jobs and homes. They received hate mail from London on a daily bases and ignored it all.

They dedicated Tuesday's as family dinner night when the 12 of them met for a meal. On the first Tuesday they were in Russia Hermione and Severus announced that they had made good on their plans and eloped. Everyone was happy for the duo and Tonks announced that she was having a baby boy.

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

By the end of their first month in Russia everyone had started their new jobs and they were sitting around the table talking about them.

"So Bella, how's teaching?" Trystan asked when silence overcame them as their previous conversation came to an end.

"It's good; I have this one co-worker who is very annoying. He constantly has Froot Loops for breakfast even though it is sugary and not good for you." Bellatrix smirked at her brother in law and he rolled his eyes.

"They're good, just not good for you. Leave my brother alone!" Roudolphus exclaimed. "And let me have some next time Rabastan! She always throws mine away." He pouted and the table erupted in laughter.

"How's the dragon reserve you two?" Tonks asked

"It's great! They have so many different breeds and so many rare ones as well!" Charlie practically oozed excitement and Roudolphus was nodding along.

"They also have some of the best equipment for it." He said

"Not that any of you asked but being an Auror here is top notch. The cases are distributed by skill instead of it being first come first serve." Tonks jumped up and down.

"Plus we each got partnered with each other, so that's a plus for everyone but Moody." Kingsley interrupted.

"Why?"

"He has Trystan and Trystan is reckless." Tonks said.

"Ouch." Trystan said. "And I didn't need to ask because I work with you. Now Bill, tell me about the breaking of curses on the castle."

"Top secret, and really fun; half the curses are joke curses so people regularly walk out with different colored hair and I met a girl there. She's super nice and she's from Romania."

"Cool, Corbin's job is boring so let's talk to Antonin." Trystan stated

"My job is not boring! And just for your information I also met a girl, but she's from France."

"Is she as old as you?" Hermione asked innocently

"My job is classified, but killing people like twice a year for a living isn't too bad. It's mostly down time and surveillance."Antonin tried to cut off the argument before it started and, aside from the glare Corbin was shooting Hermione, he was successful.

"Luna and I found these really cool spells in the archive and now we get to experiment with them and try to adapt their use to modern times." Hermione explained; she and Luna had taken a job in magical research and spell development. They loved it.

"Our business is going crazy! It's very popular and with Severus right next door we have access to rare potions ingredients on last minute while we're inventing. It's a good thing too because we can run to him when we need to stabilize potion and don't know how to fix it." Fred stated while George laughed at the look on his twins face. He thought about the girl Severus employed to run the front, the one Fred had a crush on.

"Yes, you two are some of my best customers; I'm beginning to wonder if it's for the ingredients or my employee. Fred, you do know that I can tell you two apart now and telling the girl you're George makes it look like you're both blushing, stuttering, morons who keep messing potions up, right?"Everyone began laughing while Fred blushed and tried to stutter out an answer and George glared at his twin.

"My shops coming along nicely, I just got this shipment of books in and they seem quite interesting." Remus said once he regained his breath and there was a lull in conversation. He had decided to open a book store so he didn't have to work or miss work on the days of and leading up to the full moon.

"We're coming to visit tomorrow." Luna stated as Hermione nodded along.

Everyone was happy and that happiness only grew through the years as they all married and had children, the first of which being Teddy Lupin, a bundle of metamorphic joy, just like his mother.


End file.
